Una dulce espera
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Nadie dijo que el embarazo fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, pero con una kunoichi de carácter fuerte y malhumorada como forma habitual... se desata el infierno alrededor de los demás... Secuela de mi fic "Nueve Meses". Kakashi-Nan y Sasuke-Sakura.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hello!**

**Señoras y señores, por aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta. Para los lectores antiguos, se darán cuenta de que esta es una secuela de una historia no tan antigua, "Nueve Meses". **

**Se centrará en dos parejas, más adelante se darán cuenta y aprovecho para decir, que posiblemente más adelante le cambie el título. Ésta al igual que la anterior será corta o por lo menos es lo que espero, aunque puede que los capítulos sean más largos… espero que no se aburran. En fin, no me extiendo más y los dejo leer, hasta la próxima. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back._

"_Pensamientos." _

**Advertencias: **

_Drama y acción. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

* * *

_**UNA DULCE ESPERA.**_

_**Capítulo 1 **_

"_La ira es una locura de corta duración."_

_Quinto Horacio Flaco. _

* * *

La noche moría y el sol nacía en el horizonte, una brisa cálida y veraniega se sentía en las primeras horas de la mañana en el país del fuego.

El cantar de las aves se escuchaba, pocos negocios comenzaban a abrir a esas horas de la mañana, todo se encontraba en completa paz y calma cuando…

Un grito lleno de ira hizo eco quebrantando la tranquilidad y luego la tierra zarceó.

Las pocas personas que transitaban por el lugar se quedaron quietas, temerosas de que algo más sucediera, pero… nada… no obstante, todos sabían de donde provenía tal estruendo.

De la mansión Hatake…

— **0 — **

Kakashi bajaba las escaleras con parsimonia cuando…

…un zapato voló y se incrustó en la puerta hundiendo el picaporte, se detuvo un momento y miró el zapato.

Se acercó, era un zapato de tacón color azul rey. Acercó su mano y lo haló levemente sin poder sacarlo, se encontraba fuertemente adherido al metal del picaporte.

Se hizo a un lado, seguido, un peine se incrustó al lado del zapato.

Dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cocina, un delicioso olor le llegó en cuanto entró. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados apoyados contra su pecho, mientras observaba a su esposa que se encontraba de espaldas a él moverse por la cocina con gracia y agilidad.

— ¿Noa sigue dormida? — preguntó sin siquiera girarse a verlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y caminó hasta la mesa para tomar un trozo de sandía del plato de frutas que se encontraba ahí.

— Sí. — contestó él sentándose en una de las sillas delante de su esposa y engullendo el trozo de sandía que hacía pocos minutos quitó de la ensalada de frutas — Le coloqué unos tapones para los oídos, así no escucharía el grito de Sakura. — expresó como si nada, tomando otro trozo de fruta del plato.

— ¿Siguen peleados? — inquirió Nanami girándose para mirarlo finalmente.

Ahí se encontraba él, masticando un pedazo de fruta mientras la miraba. No llevaba puesta su máscara ni su banda.

¿La razón?

Sencilla. Tanto se había esforzado por ocultar su rostro, que se arriesgó haciendo ese numerito en la iglesia el día de su boda para que nadie pudiera verle el rostro… pero a su hija tal parecía que la idea no le agradaba mucho…

…tanto, que en uno de sus descuidos ella misma le bajó la máscara frente a sus alumnos y luego se rió de forma infantil e inocente. Hasta parecía que lo había hecho a propósito para dejarlo en ridículo frente a sus alumnos.

Afortunadamente fue frente a ellos, de eso había pasado casi un mes. Sin embargo, ya se le había vuelto costumbre no utilizarla y andaba por la casa sin recordarlo.

— _Tan pequeña y tan astuta… — pensó el peligris, masticando y luego tragando el trozo de melón._

— Sakura es la que se enoja, Sasuke el que se desespera. — respondió calmado con un indiscutible aire de gracia en su tono de voz, recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su mujer.

— Deja de burlarte. — amonestó la hermosa mujer, dándole la espalda de nuevo para ver la sartén — Tú pasaste por lo mismo y no creo que haya sido divertido. — manifestó removiendo el contenido de la sartén.

— Pero tú eres muy diferente… — le musitó al oído.

En menos de un minuto él se encontraba tras su espalda y su respiración cálida le rozaba el cuello, mientras sobre su hombro mantenía apoyada su barbilla asimismo con sus brazos rodeaba su delicada cintura.

— Aún así, no debes burlarte de la desgracia ajena. — replicó Nanami, sin prestar atención a las tenues caricias que él le daba en la cintura y estómago.

— ¿Quién dice que me burlo? — habló Kakashi, ésta lo miró esperando que continuara — Sólo me divierto. — confesó finalmente sonriéndole como si nada.

— ¡IDIOTA! — se escuchó el grito llenó de furia por parte de la pelirosa, enseguida un estruendo.

En menos de un minuto Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina, ambos se giraron en cuanto sintieron su presencia. Reprimieron una carcajada al ver el semblante pálido y la cara desencajada, hasta parecía que se iba a desmayar.

— ¡Está loca! — soltó sin más, pero cuidando el tono.

No fuera la de malas que lo escuchara y esta vez en lugar de darle un golpe que lo mandara directo al hospital, lo enviaría directo al cementerio sin la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo.

Aunque… la idea no sonaba mal, se libraría de los demás golpes e insultos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste ahora Sasuke? — preguntó Kakashi con paciencia.

— ¡Está loca! — expresó alterado, habían pasado apenas dos meses y ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

Desde que se enteró del embarazo el humor de Sakura cambiaba a cada momento y muchas veces sin justificación alguna, no había día o momento que ella no se irritara y le gritara.

— Sólo le dije que debería dejar sus entrenamientos, ¡Solamente le dije eso! — exclamó elevando los brazos y la expresión de su rostro era de suma irritación — ¡Y ahora dice que yo la creo débil e inútil! — vociferó dejando caer los brazos.

Kakashi y Nanami se observaron entre sí, reprimieron un suspiro.

Esto sería difícil…

Sakura apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo y las hormonas ya habían hecho su aparición, haciéndola más irritable de lo normal. Hasta el pobre de Naruto se había llevado un buen golpe por no hacer nada… y en otras ocasiones por hablar tonterías…

— ¿Vas tú o yo? — inquirió Nanami a su esposo que miraba a Sasuke con diversión, jamás pensó que el indiferente Uchiha, se saldría de sus casillas en algún momento.

Mucho menos que hiciera berrinche, sus ojos brillaron divertidos, pero un golpe en el brazo lo devolvió a la realidad.

— Deja de mirarlo como si te divirtiera. — le musitó su mujer, él rió en voz baja y casi inaudible.

— Iré yo, tú quédate con él. Con suerte y lo haces entender. — le dijo depositando un casto beso en sus labios que ella correspondió con gusto.

Salió de la cocina con rumbo hacia la habitación de Sakura, sólo esperaba que no lo recibiera con una lluvia de kunaís.

**OoOoOoO**

En su habitación se encontraba Sakura caminando de una lado hacia otro, recogiendo ropa, zapatos y otras cosas que se encontraban en el suelo; producto de su pequeño arrebato. Murmuraba palabras incomprensibles y zapateaba cada tanto con furia, tanto que no medía su fuerza haciendo temblar levemente la casa.

La puerta estaba semiabierta y Kakashi ignoró el hecho de tocarla, puesto que ya se encontraba abierta. En cuanto entró tuvo que girar su cuerpo hacia un lado, un kunai pasó rozándole y lo vio clavarse en la puerta de la entrada, hundiendo aún más el picaporte.

Reprimió un suspiro.

— ¡Sasuke ya te dije que no quiero verte! — profirió, se encontraba de espaldas a él y antes de que se girara para tirarle otro objeto decidió hablar.

— Deberías calmarte, eso no les hará bien. — la voz de su sensei la hizo girarse rápidamente e inevitablemente, un rubor se generó en sus mejillas al visualizarlo sin su máscara. Aún no se acostumbraba a eso.

— Kakashi-sensei… — musitó nada más.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — preguntó él, la pelirosa hizo una afirmación con su cabeza mientras lo miraba atenta.

— C-Claro…

Él avanzó, tomó la silla del tocador y se sentó frente a ella, que en ese momento se estableció en la orilla de la cama. Lo miraba atentamente aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡Rayos! ¡No podía evitarlo!

Ahora entendía porque razón ocultaba su rostro con tanto recelo, estaba segura de que si andaba sin su máscara por la ciudad, sería acosado por todas las mujeres de la aldea.

— Supongo… que… escuchó mi pelea con Sasuke, ¿verdad? — inquirió un tanto avergonzada la pelirosa, su Sensei sólo sonrió comprensivo — Lo lamento… — murmuró su alumna apenada.

— No te preocupes. — expresó él simplemente — ¿Por qué fue esta vez? — preguntó, la chica ya sabía a lo que se refería.

Apretó los puños y su rostro se tornó molesto.

— Es que… Sasuke quiere que deje los entrenamientos, todavía no es tiempo yo puedo… — una señal proveniente de Kakashi la hizo detenerse, él había elevado la mano pidiendo que se detuviera.

— Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura. — profirió calmo, a pesar de la afirmación y la dureza que eso significaba para ella, no la irritó; aunque sí la entristeció y sus ojos lo demostraron sin disimulo alguno.

— Pero… yo, me siento bien, no creo que sea necesario dejar completamente los entrenamientos. — insistió la pelirosada, su Sensei solamente sonrió ante su terquedad, muy digna de su personalidad.

— No, no puedes. — declaró con suavidad, las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron en un gesto triste y agachó la mirada, Kakashi reprimió un suspiro — ¿Sabes cuánto le costó a Nan dejar sus entrenamientos? — inquirió él, su alumna hizo una negación, parecía una niña a la cual tenía que explicarle cada situación paso por paso — Mucho. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar… — le dijo — Y lo hizo desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada, antes que ustedes y yo lo supiéramos… cuando eso sucedió, ella tenía apenas tres semanas de embarazo. — comenzó a explicar pacientemente, Sakura lo miraba interesada — Nunca te preguntaste ¿Por qué ponía un pretexto para cada combate e incluso, para las misiones más sencillas? — indagó sorprendiendo a la pelirosa, ésta nuevamente negó con la cabeza y el peligris sonrió — Es porque amaba a Noa y lo que le pudiera suceder en los primeros meses de su embarazo, la afectarían directamente y de forma irreversible, no es por debilidad, es por precaución Sakura. — habló sonriéndole con cariño paternal.

Por un momento, la Haruno se quedó absorta mirando a su Sensei y recordando aquel amor platónico que le tuvo en algún momento de su adolescencia… y que finalmente supo que no era más que admiración. Sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta, de que en alguna pequeña parte de su subconsciente… le tenía envidia a su mejor amiga y hermana mayor. Porque aunque nadie se percatara, Kakashi tenía una gran sensibilidad y además de eso, sabía como hablarle a una mujer sin llegar a ofender.

Se fijó nuevamente en su sonrisa y un rubor invadió sus mejillas, aún no se acostumbraba a ver tanta perfección dispuesta en un solo hombre. Y eso que ella pensaba que no había hombre más apuesto que Sasuke… pero su Sensei se dio a la tarea de botar ese pensamiento.

Si Sasuke lo supiera…

— Lamento los inconvenientes… Kakashi-sensei… — musitó avergonzada, suponía que no era para nada grato tener que estarlos oyendo pelear todo el tiempo.

No obstante, la risa de Kakashi la desconcertó y la ruborizó aún más, era muy ronca y erótica.

— No te preocupes por eso, a ti el embarazo te afecta mucho más que a las demás mujeres. — concedió y ella frunció el ceño, ¿Qué había querido decirle?

Kakashi lo notó y se apresuró a contestarle, antes de que se le olvidara su buen humor.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que eres mucho más sensible a las demás. — añadió, su tono era sereno y le regaló una sonrisa.

Una que Sakura correspondió y asintió comprendiendo, el peligris se levantó de la silla y la colocó nuevamente en su lugar, su trabajo estaba hecho y se disponía a salir cuando la voz de su alumna lo detuvo.

— Kakashi-sensei… — habló dudosa, éste se giró y con un movimiento le indicó que continuara, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo y se dispuso a hablar — Podría decirle a Sasuke… q-que regrese. — pidió abochornada, su sensei solamente le sonrió y asintió.

Enseguida salió de la habitación, dejando a una pelirosa más tranquila.

**OoOoOoO**

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que Kakashi se había ido y no escucharon ningún grito de frustración o furia, suponían que todo iba bien, pues tampoco escucharon ningún ruido de objetos voladores intentando incrustarse en algún desafortunado ser humano; que tuviera la desdicha de toparse con una pelirosa embarazada y mal humorada. En la cocina yacía el silencio, a excepción del ruido del aceite en las sartenes o los pasos ágiles de Nanami por la estancia.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de madera barnizada, mientras descubría las curiosas formas que creaban las líneas blancas en la base. Que de curiosas no tenía nada, pues no eran nada más que círculos.

Reprimió un suspiro, abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Llevaba haciendo desde hace como cinco minutos, pero no se animaba, lo meditaba de nuevo y hacía el intento; sin concretar nada.

Ah, ¿pero quién lo diría? El Uchiha siendo inseguro e indeciso.

— Deberías preguntar, en lugar de solamente abrir la boca y tragar aire. — soltó Nanami sin contemplaciones, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba al aire un panqueque para que luego cayera en la sartén.

La hermosa mujer se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente, esperando a que se atreviera a preguntar eso que tenía atorado en la garganta. El azabache bufó descontento, realmente era fastidioso, ahora en lugar de tener un Kakashi tenía dos.

Nanami le estaba aprendiendo bien las mañas a su sensei…

Sin embargo, no estaba molesto por eso, si no más bien porque tenía la misma percepción y astucia de su sensei. Observó nuevamente los ojos pardos de su compañera y amiga, aunque en algún momento intentó algo más… pero ella no se lo permitió jamás.

Inesperadamente sonrió, Nan lo miró extrañada, pues no entendía el motivo de su sonrisa. Tampoco es como que siempre estuviera sonriendo, de hecho, eran escasas y podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano, la miró de nuevo y se dispuso a preguntar.

— Es difícil saber lo que piensan. — dijo sin más el azabache, Nan rió divertida y regresó a su tarea.

Le dio la espalda, pero percibía su mirada.

— Somos complicadas, es verdad. — concedió colocando el panqueque junto a los demás colocados en un plato grande, colocó lo que quedaba de la mezcla del bol en la sartén, el crepitar del aceite se escuchó y rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado. Se giró nuevamente hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa — Pero en esta etapa somos más susceptibles, más sensibles. Nuestro cuerpo sufre muchos cambios y las hormonas se elevan, para una mujer con el temperamento de Sakura esto es mucho más complejo. — explicó pacientemente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es intolerante? — el sarcasmo era palpable, la verdad era que no tenía aún los nueve meses y ya estaba harto.

La fémina rió graciosa, Kakashi tenía razón, ver a Sasuke fuera de sus casillas en verdad era gratificante.

— Toma en cuenta que para ella dejar los entrenamientos es mucho más difícil que para ti, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha sido considerada una persona con talento. — le recordó, aunque a él le sonó a reproche y no tenía nada que objetar, sabía de primera mano cuanto le costó llegar hasta donde está en ese preciso momento — Dejar los entrenamientos, para ella tiene un significado más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar Sasuke. — añadió al ver la calma nuevamente en su rostro y un atisbo de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Emociones que no se daba el lujo de manifestar con nadie, por lo menos no con las demás personas.

Sasuke suspiró con derrota.

— Debes comprenderla o las peleas no pararan. — sentenció la voz de Kakashi, que se hacía presente en la cocina y caminaba hacia su esposa, que en ese momento les daba la espalda para apagar el fogón.

— Además no les hace bien, ni a ella ni al bebé. — apoyó Nanami observándolo nuevamente, ambos lo observaban.

¿Por qué se sentía como niño regañado?

— Esto no será lo único ¿verdad? — indagó extenuado, su sensei le sonrió, hasta parecía que disfrutaba de su desgracia.

— No. — contestó el peligris que sonreía divertido, Sasuke frunció el ceño y bufó.

— Hmp. — ah, ese monosílabo característico. La sonrisa de Kakashi se amplió, pero el codazo de su esposa lo distrajo y suprimió una mueca de dolor. Su mujer no medía la fuerza cuando se trataba de reprenderlo, aunque no le importaría si fuese en otro lugar…

— Sakura quiere verte. — dijo de repente el peligris ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke, pasaban dos días antes de que ella lo dejara entrar en la habitación.

Hasta ese entonces, su dormitorio provisional es la sala y su cama el sofá. Los primeros días se levantó adolorido del incómodo lugar, pero con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse. No obstante, su sensei logró bajarle el coraje a su novia y ahora tendría que enfrentarla… solamente esperaba no terminar con una mesa estampada en la cabeza.

Sin decir nada se levantó dispuesto a hablar con Sakura, mientras que el matrimonio Hatake lo observó salir. Ambos suspiraron y se miraron.

— ¿Cuánto crees que les durará esta vez? — preguntó Nanami a su esposo, éste desvió la mirada de la puerta y luego a ella.

— Con suerte hasta el anochecer. — contestó con una sonrisa divertida, su esposa suspiró, se disponía a terminar de servir la mesa cuando fue detenida por Kakashi.

Tomándola por la cintura y acorralándola contra la mesa de la cocina, ella lo miró interrogante mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello, aspiró su aroma de forma suave.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — soltó en un suspiró al sentir los cálidos labios de su esposo contra su cuello.

— No lo sé… se me ocurre, una forma más divertida de alimentarme… — le murmuró al oído con voz sumamente baja y ronca, provocando que gimiera leve ante la presión que ejercía contra su cuerpo.

— No creo que sea posible… — gimió Nanami con la respiración acelerada, Kakashi se alejó y la miró interrogante, ella le sonrió — Concéntrate… — musitó.

Él lo hizo y en efecto, sintió un vestigio de chakra acercándose a la casa, pronto se presentaría en la ventana de la cocina. Resopló fastidiado y cubrió su rostro con la máscara, mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo.

Se alejó de su esposa colocándose a su lado y esperando la entrada del shinobi, quien no se hizo esperar. Quien apareció en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana.

— Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia en este momento. — pronunció en forma mecánica y luego desapareció en una bola de humo. El peli plata suspiró pesaroso y observó a su esposa.

— Al parecer no tendré un día libre… — masculló, Nanami sonrió graciosa — Volveré pronto. — se despidió besando los labios de su esposa y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

La de cabellera regresó a su tarea y continuó colocando la mesa, esperaba que su esposo regresara a tiempo.

**OoOoOoO**

En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage, que aún no cerraba la mandíbula, pues su puntualidad era digna de desconcierto. Mientras tanto Kakashi la miraba aburrido, llevaba cuando menos cinco minutos en la misma pose.

— Tsunade-sama… no es que quiera apresurarla, pero… podría decirme ¿Por qué razón me mandó a llamar? — habló finalmente el peligris llamando su atención.

La Hokage frunció el ceño y cerró la boca, mientras lo miraba irritada. Adivinaba la sonrisa burlona que tenía debajo de su máscara por el brillo de su único ojo visible. Enseguida cambió a una postura llena de seriedad, lo que le indicó que lo que tenía para decirle no era bueno…

— Tenemos un problema. — declaró con seriedad la rubia, mirándolo fijamente. El peligris también adoptó una pose formal.

— ¿Qué tipo de problema? — indagó él, algo le decía que no le gustaba lo que oiría…

La Hokage se disponía a responder cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de forma abrupta, dos figuras femeninas se hicieron presentes. Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia la entrada, Tsunade mostró una mirada severa e irritada, mientras que Kakashi se mostraba sorprendido.

— ¡Kakashi! — profirió una voz femenina con alegría y entusiasmo, no obstante, el peligris se quedó estático ante la mujer frente a él.

— Hanare… — murmuró él.

_Continuará…_


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hello!**

**Bien, antes que nada debo una disculpa por el retraso pero he tenido malos días y unos meses sin un ápice de inspiración, me ha costado un poco hacer este capítulo así que espero que se note el esfuerzo y por lo menos algo de lo que lean les gustara. Ahora paso a la rápida explicación de quien es Hanare. **

**Hanare es un personaje que apareció en uno de los episodios de Naruto, si no me equivoco se titulaba "Kakashi canción de amor", es una kunoichi de la Aldea de la cerradura que se infiltra en la Aldea de la hoja para robar información y venderla al mejor postor. Eso es para que se hagan una idea más o menos de quien es y que hace de nuevo en la aldea, aunque claro, la historia entre ellos va más allá de eso. Algo que explicaré más adelante, por el momento les dejo este capítulo, espero tener el próximo pronto. **

**Cualquier falta de ortografía será arreglada más tarde. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back. _

_Pensamientos._

**Advertencias: **

_Drama y acción. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

_Posiblemente situaciones sexuales implícita-explícitas. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

"_Las heridas que te causa quien te quiere, son preferibles a los besos engañadores de quien te odia."_

_Salomón. _

* * *

— ¡Kakashi! — escuchó por segunda vez la exclamación, pero para cuando él logró reaccionar, ya la mujer se le había abalanzado en un abrazo posesivo.

¿Por qué demonios se había quedado estático?, quizá porque… ¿esperaba no verla nunca más? Cuando la dejó escapar en aquella misión, realmente creyó que no la volvería a ver.

— ¡Shizune! — gritó la Hokage sobresaltando a la pelinegra, su ceño fruncido y su respiración agitada lo decía todo — Dije que no podían pasar hasta que les avisara. — profirió irritada, la pelinegra asintió frenéticamente.

— T-Tsunade-sama…

— Ahora no, ya las llamaré luego. Salgan. — ordenó, Hanare ya se había separado de Kakashi, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarlo y un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— Hanare-san. — llamó Shizune, ésta la miró de reojo y luego a Kakashi.

— Nos veremos luego… — musitó dejando el significado al aire, mientras lo miraba y le sonreía de manera extraña. Éste por su parte solamente las observó salir sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? — inquirió seriamente, la Hokage lo miró sorprendida.

— Se presentó ayer por la noche, pidiendo perdón y una oportunidad para ser aceptada en la aldea como una shinobi más. — respondió — Alegó que sus habilidades como espía serían útiles en infiltración e interrogación. — pausó, posó los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos, mientras miraba fijamente al peligris que se mantenía impasible — No lo niego, sus habilidades nos serían de utilidad… pero no estoy totalmente convencida de que sea sincera. — manifestó seria enderezando su postura, Kakashi asintió comprendiendo su punto.

Era una espía, ya se había infiltrado una vez en la aldea con el propósito de obtener información para venderla al mejor postor y así hacerles daño. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así? No se podía, no del todo por lo menos.

— Puede darle el beneficio de la duda. — profirió sereno el peligris, Tsunade lo miró sin comprender exactamente sus palabras, éste se tragó un suspiro. ¿Es que acaso tenía que explicarle todo ahora? — Póngala a prueba durante un tiempo, el tiempo que usted considere necesario. — la rubia comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, sin embargo, había un problema…

Soltó un suspiro hondo y pesaroso.

— Que se quede, sólo significaría una cosa… — musitó la rubia, en realidad estaba dudando si debería tomar esa decisión — Tendría que estar bajo tu vigilancia, no hay nadie mejor que tú para el trabajo. Será por períodos cortos, más que todo en los entrenamientos, pero… — se quedó callada, no sabía si debía decirlo o no, francamente estaba dudosa del asunto.

Tener a esa mujer en su aldea era un peligro, ahora considerar que se quede era mucho más, pero necesitaba saber cual era el propósito de su petición.

— ¿Sucede algo más, Tsunade-sama? — preguntó el Hatake al ver que la rubia no hablaba, ésta inhaló profundo y lo miró fijamente, con esa mirada comprendió todo — No se preocupe, eso quedó en el pasado. — respondió serio a la duda que asaltaba la mente de la quinta, asintió y se enderezó en la silla.

— Retírate, debo hablar con ella. — ordenó con esa entereza que la caracterizaba, el peligris dio un asentimiento y desapareció en una bola de humo. Su esposa debía estar esperándolo con el desayuno.

Mientras que la Hokage estaba preocupada y preguntándose, si estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarla quedarse.

.

.

.

.

Una hilera de gente caminaba delante, mientras que él andaba a paso parsimonioso con las manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul marino. Su vista hacia el frente sin detenerse en ningún lugar, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo atisbaba el movimiento de la multitud. Su reflejo dibujado en algún escaparate o la viejecilla que iba de la mano de su nieta, mientras le ayudaba a cruzar la calle.

La señora de la panadería le sonrió de forma maternal, pero él ni siquiera lo notó, apenas le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Estaba preocupado y desconcertado, que Hanare estuviera de regreso en la aldea, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente; le inquietaba.

No porque sintiera algo por ella, eso quedó atrás, no pasó de una simple atracción y simpatía con la niña de aquel entonces. No hubo amor, no hubo chispa, no hubo nada que se pudiera catalogar como romance.

No obstante, esa molestia no se iba… y algo en el fondo le decía que su estancia en la aldea, por el tiempo que estuviera, le causaría problemas…

Exhaló frente a la puerta de su residencia, se quedó estático por unos segundos. Tenía que pensar en la manera en como se lo diría a su esposa y sobretodo, como le explicaría las cosas, para que no se formara una idea equivocada.

— _La cama podría ser un buen lugar para abordar el tema… — pensó el peligris, tocándose la barbilla — Y luego de eso me mataría… — tembló de sólo pensarlo… _

Su mujer tenía una fuerza descomunal, casi igual que Sakura. Podía asegurar que si la Hokage la hubiese entrenado sería el doble de letal de lo que es ahora.

Finalmente decidió entrar, su esposa debía estar esperándolo desde hacía más de una hora…

— Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó Sakura desconcertada que en esos momentos bajaba las escaleras con Noa en brazos.

La pequeña agitó sus brazos y los extendió hacia su padre, mientras sonreía de forma infantil. Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara y tomó a su hija en brazos, llevaba su cabello húmedo y un trajecito rosa suave, tal parecía que acababan de bañarla.

— Estás pesada, mi pequeña. — le musitó en voz baja, la niña solamente atinó a reír.

— Kakashi-sensei… — llamó nuevamente Sakura que lo veía enternecida.

— ¿Huh? ¿Me decías Sakura? — habló mirándola finalmente, la pelirosa le sonrió.

— Le preguntaba, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?, todos están en el campo de entrenamiento. — manifestó parpadeando desconcertada.

— _Ah, sí… el entrenamiento… — pensó. _

— Le dije a Nanami que podía cuidar a Noa. — continuó la pelirosa, el peligris asintió sin decir nada. Besó la frente de su pequeña y se la entregó de nuevo a Sakura, que la recibió gustosa.

— Huh… — musitó pensativo el peliplata y luego mostró su ojito feliz —… es bueno que ya te vayas acostumbrando. — comentó con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, la pelirosa enrojeció avergonzada y Noa rió divertida, mientras agitaba sus bracitos — Nos vemos, Sakura. — se despidió y desapareció dejando solamente el rastro del humo.

La pelirosa suspiró.

— Bien, vamos Noa, aún hay mucho que hacer. — le sonrió a la pequeña y se encaminaron hacia su habitación, para terminar de poner orden al desastre que ella misma había provocado.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Inhaló profundamente, estaba exhausta. Ni siquiera llevaba cinco minutos ahí y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de estar a cargo…

Tener que escuchar a Naruto parlotear por cualquier cosa era algo habitual y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo lo ignoraba y asunto arreglado. Pero tener que escuchar la discusión de cuatro shinobis, dos de ellos de élite; por un bendito programa de televisión en medio de un entrenamiento, era cansón y fastidioso.

Realmente comenzaba a compadecer a su esposo por el equipo que le tocó, eso que cuando él los tomó bajo su tutela eran mucho más chicos y más rebeldes…

— Tan poco tiempo y ya te tienen cansada. — le murmuró una voz ronca al oído eróticamente incitadora, pero que ella pasó olímpicamente.

— ¡Míralos! Parecen unos niños peleando por un dulce. — refutó fastidiada cruzada de brazos, suspiró derrotada — ¿Qué era lo que quería la Hokage? — preguntó directamente girándose hacia él, distendiendo los brazos.

— ¿Huh?, una pequeña misión, nada complicado. — contestó arqueando su ojo, debajo de la máscara se adivinaba una sonrisa.

Nanami asintió comprendiendo, pues supuso que no era nada complicado o que requiriera de atención.

— ¡Teme! ¡Ya te dije que estás equivocado! — el grito de Naruto les llamó la atención, que enrojecía de la furia al no ser escuchado por su hermano y mejor amigo.

— Hmp, cállate dobe. — respondió el azabache con esa indiferencia que le crispaba los nervios al rubio, que en esos momentos se halaba los cabellos con desesperación.

Esa maldita expresión le rompía el autocontrol, si es que algún día lo tuvo.

— Oye, Naruto. — llamó Sai — Te quedarás calvo si sigues halándote el cabello. — señaló con una falsa sonrisa.

El rubio únicamente le dio una mala mirada, odiaba esas sonrisas por parte de su compañero de equipo, pero más odiaba que tuviera razón y si seguía en ese plan se quedaría calvo.

Y de paso perdería su atractivo, ¡No! ¡Eso no podía permitirlo!

El rubio colocó una cara de terror de solo pensar en que en realidad se quedaría calvo, mientras que los demás miembros del equipo lo miraban con cara de: ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Kakashi soltó una risa contenida al ver la cara de su ex alumno.

— ¿Eran así cuando eran genin's? — inquirió sutilmente Nanami, su esposo soltó otra risa, se acercó un poco más a ella y la miró.

— Peor. — respondió suavemente a su mujer.

Segundos, en cuestión de segundos un kunai se abrió paso a una rápida velocidad, entre Naruto y Sasuke con dirección hacia la pareja de esposos, especialmente de Nanami…

Sin embargo, el único movimiento que percibieron fue su separación y el kunai se clavó en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Enseguida miraron hacia el frente, donde dos figuras femeninas se alzaban, se trataba de Shizune y…

— ¡Hanare-san! — gritó un alegre Naruto, pero inmediatamente recibió un codazo de parte de Sasuke. Soltó un quejido y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no obstante, se dio cuenta de la seriedad que había en el gesto — No me pegues teme. — masculló el rubio.

— Calla y observa. — sentenció el Uchiha, al ver que su vieja conocida pasó de largo hacia Kakashi y Nanami, con Shizune detrás de ella.

Kakashi por su parte tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido, claramente ese ataque no le había agradado en lo absoluto. No obstante, mantenía su posición despreocupada.

Nanami por su parte mantenía una serenidad admirable, aun sin saber la razón del ataque se mantenía estoica; sobretodo por la mirada furiosa que tenían los ojos castaños de Hanare, que se encontraban clavados en la esposa de Kakashi.

— Hem… K-Kakashi…. — se decidió a hablar una nerviosa y temerosa Shizune, éste únicamente la miró y esperó a que continuara —…T-Tsunade-sama dijo que… que era mejor que comenzaran a familiarizarse…

— No creo que eso sea muy necesario, Shizune. — respondió el peligris — Ella ya nos conoce.

— No. — profirió Hanare, sin quitar los ojos de Nanami, que se mantenía tranquila — No a todos… — dio un paso hacia la de cabellera caoba, su mirada era amenazante. Pero para sorpresa de todos, menos de Kakashi, su esposa sonrió… una sonrisa extraña y enigmática.

— Yo creo que sí… nos conocemos. — manifestó Nan sin quitar la sonrisa, en seguida Hanare sonrió irónica y mordaz.

— ¡Jump! Creo que sí. — todos se sintieron perdidos, parecía que eran las únicas que podían entender su diálogo. Kakashi solamente se dedicaba a observarlas y analizarlas, sin emitir ninguna palabra.

Y aunque parecía que Hanare tenía la intención de atacar a su esposa, no se entrometería. Ella era una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea, podía enfrentarla aun así, se encontraba alerta.

— Hanare-san, ¿de dónde conoces a Nanami-chan? — la voz del rubio se escuchó interrumpiendo el momento de tensión, mientras los demás se acercaban hacia ellos curiosos, pero sobretodo alertas ante la posibilidad de un ataque.

La azabache finalmente se dignó a prestarle atención al risueño rubio y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego con gusto.

— ¿Naruto? — manifestó con sorpresa, éste únicamente esbozó una enorme sonrisa jovial y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza — ¡Pero mira que grande estás! ¡Cuánto has crecido! — se dirigió al rubio, que sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza.

— Jeje, gracias Hanare-san. — profirió Naruto.

— Shizune. — llamó Nan, la pelinegra dio un pequeña brinco en su lugar y la miró esperando a que continuara — Podrías decirnos que hace aquí. — expresó con toda tranquilidad la esposa de Kakashi.

— ¿Kakashi-san no se los dijo? — contestó desconcertada.

Nanami observó a su esposo y luego a la azabache.

— ¿Decirnos qué? — inquirió la Hatake.

— Qué Hanare-san, será parte de su equipo por un tiempo… — señaló Shizune que sonreía nerviosa, pues Nanami tenía los ojos clavados en ella y su rostro demostraba mucha seriedad.

— No, no nos lo dijo. — afirmó la hermosa mujer, que miraba a su esposo de una manera extraña. Éste por su parte se tragó un suspiro… sabía lo que le esperaba con su mujer después de esto…

— Creí que tendría tiempo para explicarles la situación. — habló finalmente el peligris devolviéndole la mirada a su esposa, que solamente se dedicó a asentir — Creo que ya puedes retirarte Shizune, yo me encargo. — la azabache asintió con una sonrisa de alivio y se fue de la misma manera en que llegó, enseguida se dirigió a los restantes de su equipo — Continúen con el entrenamiento, luego les explicaré. — demandó y todos volvieron a sus tareas.

No sin que antes un muy emocionado Naruto le diera la bienvenida a la nueva integrante del equipo, Sai le brindó una sonrisa falsa y Yamato una cálida, no obstante; Sasuke se mantuvo callado y alejado.

Nanami por su parte se alejó para mezclarse con el entrenamiento de los chicos, ante la mirada oscura de Kakashi, que emitió un suspiro de resignación. Dio media vuelta y regresó hacia el árbol para recostarse en el tronco, sacó su libro de pasta naranja e ignoró la mirada insistente de Hanare.

La azabache se acercó a él y se recostó a su lado, acercándose con descaro y con la intención de que él lo notara y le prestara atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hanare? — inquirió con calma e indiferencia, tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada hacia el frente, contemplaba a su esposa que guiaba a Sasuke en algunos movimientos de katana. Enseguida clavó su ojo en Hanare esperando a que contestara, más ésta le sonreía de forma sensual.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? — ronroneó acercándose más a él, sin embargo, él no se movió de su posición.

— Tú no estás aquí sólo porque sí, quieres algo. — sentenció, la pelinegra sonrió más ampliamente e iba a colocar su mano derecha sobre su pecho pero él la detuvo con sosteniéndole la muñeca.

— Tienes razón… quiero algo… — fingió una mueca de dolor, más el agarre de Kakashi no generaba tanta presión como para lastimarla y él lo sabía.

No obstante, en un movimiento inesperado y rápido Hanare se acercó con la intención de besarlo, pero él fue mucho más rápido anticipándose y se alejó, en ese instante volteó hacia donde se suponía debía estar su esposa más no la encontró. Únicamente se topó con la mirada de Sasuke, que tenía activado su Sharingan e hizo una negación, seguido le hizo una señal con un movimiento de cabeza indicándole por donde se había ido.

Cerró su ojo y se dispuso a ir tras ella pero un tirón lo hizo detenerse, Hanare lo había tomado de la manga de la camisa deteniéndolo.

— ¿Por qué irás tras ella?, déjala, que sepa cual es su lugar. — manifestó burlona y despreciativa — Tú ya tienes dueña. — habló con orgullo y posesión.

Kakashi miró su mano, con paciencia y delicadeza quitó la mano que le aprisionaba; liberándose del agarre posesivo. Regresó la mirada hacia el frente.

— Ella es mi dueña. — respondió rotundo.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia. Sí, sí, ya sé que me pierdo y piensa que las olvido pero no es así, simplemente mi musa se extravía y cuesta encontrarla de nuevo pero bueno… ya estoy aquí y espero que lo que lean sea de su agrado. Es cortito pero he hecho todo lo que he podido para que sea de su interés. **

**Sin más me retiro, que lo disfruten.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | Nanami. || Sasuke | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Acción | Fantasía.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"_Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes una y mil razones para sonreír."_

_Anónimo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siguió la dirección en la que Sasuke le había indicado y no la encontró, podría decir que había peinado media Aldea en menos de diez minutos sin encontrar rastros suyos. Sabía que era buena escabulléndose, lo único malo es que no había pensado en el lugar más obvio.

Su casa.

Ahí fue donde la encontró, específicamente en el cuarto de su hija.

— Nan… — llamó dudoso pero sin perder la seguridad y la serenidad en su tono de voz.

Su esposa ni siquiera lo miró, parecía muy distraída o simplemente lo estaba ignorando porque estaba molesta.

— Nan… no es lo que…

— ¿Vas a decirme que no es lo que parece? — inquirió tranquilamente la hermosa mujer de cabellera caoba dándose la vuelta para verlo.

Lo encontró ahí, recostado debajo del marco de la puerta. Tan imponente, intimidante y arrebatadoramente masculino, como cuando lo conoció cuando entró a Anbu. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su ojo clavado sobre ella, esa mirada profunda le removía las hormonas aunque no le gustara aceptarlo.

Repentinamente Noa comenzó a llorar con desesperación y Nanami soltó un suspiro, se giró hacia la cuna y terminó de sacarle la ropita a la bebé para después llevarla hacia el baño.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó acercándose a ellas.

Observó la carita de su nena y se percató de lo roja que se encontraba, sus ojitos los tenía un poco rojos y no paraba de llorar. Parecía como si le doliera algo y se preocupó.

— Sakura me llamó, tiene 39° de temperatura y no sabía que hacer. — le respondió su mujer intentando tranquilizarlo.

Lo conocía, sabía como se ponía cuando tenía que ver con la salud de Noa, se preocupaba y desesperaba al extremo. Se ponía nervioso y ahí, solamente ahí todos sus pensamientos e ideas se detenían.

Nadie conocía esa faceta de Kakashi Hatake, solamente ella y por eso trataba de tranquilizarlo. La mayor parte de las veces lo lograba, otras no tanto pero se las ingeniaba.

— ¿Cómo? Hace un rato vine y estaba bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — y ahí estaba, ya comenzaba a angustiarse.

No pudo evitar reír bajo.

— Cálmate. Es solo que le dará gripe, eso es todo. — tranquilizó su mujer, su tono conciliador le indicó que no le mentía.

Observó como la metía a la pequeña bañera con agua fría, no congelada pero sí a temperatura ambiente. Eso le ayudaría a bajarle la fiebre y que pudiera dormir.

Fueron escasos diez minutos los que la mantuvo en la bañera, la nena ya no lloraba con tanta desesperación pero sí sollozaba lastimosamente. Cosa que a ambos les partía el corazón.

Nanami la llevó nuevamente a la habitación, la secó, le puso un pañal y un bonito mameluco blanco con rayas negras verticales que tenía el dibujo de un oso panda en el centro. Ese había sido un regalo de Neji, recordaba el día que se lo dio; había sido un detalle muy tierno de su parte.

Kakashi siguió todos sus movimientos hasta verla sentarse en la mecedora y sacarse el pecho para amamantar a su hija, mientras la arrullaba y se mecía suavemente. Su esposa levantó la mirada hacia él, directa y sincera como siempre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De dónde la conoces? — preguntó directamente y sin tapujos.

Eso no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, lo que sí llamaba su atención era el hecho de que su tranquilidad. Sospechosamente, hasta ahora se mantenía serena.

— Hace unos años… se infiltró a la Aldea para obtener información. — comenzó a explicar el peligris — Estuvo bajo mi vigilancia por un tiempo, la Hokage creyó que era el más indicado para saber sus propósitos y cual era el fin de la información que recopilaría.

— Pudo haber sido cualquiera, ¿Por qué tú? La Hokage debió haber tenido una buena razón para eso. — comentó astuta, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro que ahora estaba desnudo.

Su máscara había desaparecido hacía escasos segundos.

— Hanare y yo nos conocíamos desde mucho antes de que llegara a esta Aldea… — no supo porque pero una diminuta molestia se instaló en su pecho — En una misión cuando era genin, hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera la recordaba… lo hice porque ella me lo recordó. De otra forma no lo hubiera hecho jamás. — mencionó.

Su mujer elevó una ceja irónica, no le extrañaba el hecho de que a él se le olvidaran las cosas. Pero eso solamente sucedía por dos razones, porque no era relevante o porque simplemente no le importaba.

— ¿Y por eso se te tiró encima? — interrogó sardónica elevando una de sus cejas caobas.

— No. Los chicos se inventaron toda una historia de romance entre ella y yo, supongo que se la creyó cuando la dejé escapar sin luchar… — murmuró su esposo con esa seguridad aplastante y esa mirada profunda.

Nanami no dijo nada, simplemente descendió la mirada hasta su pequeña notando que se había quedado dormida. Retiró el pecho de su pequeña boca y lo acomodó dentro de su sostén, enseguida miró las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de su nena; signo de que su temperatura comenzaba a ceder.

Se levantó con cuidado y la colocó en su cuna bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo que no perdía detalle. La arropó levemente con una mantita amarilla que Sakura le había regalado después de su nacimiento y la contemplaron por unos instantes.

— Hum… entiendo. — musitó desconcertando a Kakashi.

— Tú, ¿de dónde la conoces? — ésta lo miró y soltó un suspiro.

— Ven, no quisiera hablar esto aquí… podemos despertarla. — señaló mirando a su hija.

Hatake asintió y ambos salieron de ahí con rumbo a su habitación, entraron y Kakashi cerró la puerta se recostó sobre ella y miró a su mujer que se encontraba dándole la espalda. La escuchó tomar aire, sí, sabía que era casi imposible pero su oído estaba muy dotado.

— Fue hace unos años en la Aldea de la Arena… — comenzó a decir Nanami —…se nos ordenó escoltar a un terrateniente hasta esas tierras.

— Parecía una misión sencilla.

— Y lo era. — aseguró girándose hacia su esposo que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, la mirada de esa manera que la hacía temblar.

— Lo descubrió… — murmuró el peligris, en su tono había preocupación y una bastante grande. Nan asintió.

— No solo quería la información… que tú lo descubrieras solamente adelantó sus planes y que la dejaras ir…

— Que los encontrará más rápido. — completó él.

— Sí. — respondió.

Hatake se acercó a su mujer y le acarició el rostro, un toque delicado y dulce. Su mirada parda se encontró con la bicolor, la preocupación bailaba en su iris.

— ¿Cuántos lo saben? — murmuró cerca de su rostro.

— De mi parte solo tú, Tsunade y por supuesto mi padre. Pero de ella… nadie me encargué de borrar todo rastro, Kakashi. — el peliplata asintió.

— Es mejor que se mantenga así, debemos vigilarla para saber que trama. — concluyó él.

Su aliento golpeó sus labios, enseguida sintió una presión cálida y suave sobre su boca. Un beso suave y lento, que auguraba pronto se convertiría en un apasionado y demandante. De pronto sintió caer sobre la base acolchonada de la cama y las manos de su esposo recorrer su cintura con ligereza y un poco de ansia, todo lo contrario a lo de siempre.

— Kakashi… no creo que… — ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la suave presión de su grande mano sobre su seno derecho.

— No te preocupes, no haremos mucho ruido. — ronroneó amortiguando la voz ronca sobre su cuello muy cercano a su oído.

Volteó sus ojos y luego los cerró con fuerza ahogando otro gemido, más le valía no hacer ruido porque estaba segura que su esposo no se detendría…

.

.

.

.

Sasuke regresó a la casa pasando de largo la invitación de Naruto para ir a comer ramen, no solo porque no le gustaba comer tantos fideos en la semana. Si no también porque la compañía de Hanare no le era muy grata, hacía un tiempo le parecía una buena chica y hasta una buena mujer para su sensei.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba con Nanami y le agradaba mucho más. Sin contar que ahora había lago en la azabache que le daba mala espina, no sabía si es que estaba ahí porque en realidad quería pertenecer a la aldea o simplemente para sabotearle el matrimonio a su sensei.

Porque eso que había hecho en el campo de entrenamiento había dejado claro una cosa, estaba ahí por Kakashi. Y por lo que también notó, no sabía nada acerca del matrimonio de éste lo que auguraba un problema…

Resopló, no quisiera estar en el pellejo de su sensei.

Entró en la habitación y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su pelirosa dormida, su cabello rosado desparramado sobre la almohada y abrazando a una almohada. Al parecer el organizar el lugar y cuidar a Noa debió agotarla, sin contar que el embarazo le ayudaba a cansarse más rápido.

Esbozó una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa, verla ahí descansando, tan tranquila sin que nada inquietara o perturbara su sueño era de alguna manera, reconfortante. Se acercó un par de pasos al filo de la cama y con mucha delicadeza apartó un mechón de su rostro, lo contempló un momento…

Tenía unas marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y estaba un poco pálida, seguramente por las noches que llevaba sin dormir debido a las molestias nocturnas. A la mayoría de mujeres les afectaba en la mañana, las muy famosas náuseas matutinas. Pero a Sakura le daban por la noche, lo que le impedía conciliar por completo el sueño y la mantenían despierta casi toda la noche. Y por ende a él.

Recorrió su menuda figura con lentitud hasta fijarse en un punto, su vientre. Ese donde albergaba a su primogénito, el primer Uchiha que nacería luego de la matanza de su Clan… jamás creyó que sería tan pronto.

Siempre dijo que restituiría su clan, pero nunca pensó hacerlo tan joven. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Lo hacía con la única mujer que lo había esperado y que lo había amado de verdad, su molestia.

La mujer que amaba y protegía siempre, aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara muy a menudo. Se enderezó y se dirigió al baño, seguramente si Sakura se despertaba y lo veía sucio y sudoroso lo mandaría rápidamente a bañarse, lo último que quería era otra cita irremediable con el sofá de la sala.

Continuará…


End file.
